Percabeth and the Seven Misfits
by captainthorne
Summary: It's a Snow White Percabeth story. Can be found under captainthorne on Wattpad.
1. Chapter 1

Annabeth looked in the mirror. Her stormy gray eyes looked back at her. Tomorrow would be her 21st birthday. And the anniversary of the death of her dad.

She looked at the picture of her parents and her pinned to her mirror. Her younger self looked so happy, so full of life. Her tiny body was riding her dad's back, her blond hair falling all over her dad's blond hair. None of them were looking at the camera, but laughing their hearts out. She placed a finger over her mother and ran her finger down the thin, brown-haired figure. She closed her eyes and thought about the moment.

They were posing for a family photo to be put in the hallway. Annabeth's dad bent down and let Annabeth get on his back. As they were about to take a photo, a ladybug landed on his nose. He whispered just enough for Annabeth and Athena to hear. "I have just spotted a lady land on my nose." That's all it took for them to start laughing.

It seemed so silly, but Annabeth treasured the moment. It was the last time they all laughed together. After that Athena disappeared from the picture. Annabeth was only five. Athena died from a spider bite. Spiders were her mom's worst fear. After that, Annabeth hated spiders. It was cruel how fate worked.

After that, her father married Hera, who automatically hated her. Annabeth remembered the moment she met her vividly.

She was now eight-years-old, and she bounced excitedly down the stairs. _A new mom,_ she thought, _that's like my real mommy. _

It's wasn't until she met Hera that she had realized she was wrong.

She got down the stairs and looked at a lady with jet-black hair and a thin body. The lady was bickering with her dad. Annabeth was just in hearing range to hear, "Why do we have to keep your child? I'm sure someone would love to take her." She tried to move, but couldn't. Her dad and step-mom must've heard her, because they both turned to look at her. What unfroze her was Hera's raven-like eyes.

Near tears, Annabeth ran back into her room and locked the door.

She had sobbed and sobbed. When her dad came, she said, "Go away! Or maybe you should just give me away!"

Those were the last words she had said to him. She never forgave herself for saying them to him.

But how he died bothered her the most. He died from a spider bite. Everyone said it was a coincident, but her dad had people come every week to kill the spiders in the castle, knowing about Annabeth's phobia, or maybe because he hated spiders too. If she had to bet her money, she would bet it on Hera.

But of course, Hera had all of the money. It was the only reason Hera actually provided for Annabeth.

In her dad's will, he said that he would give extra to Hera if she took care of Annabeth until her 21st birthday. You would think Hera already had enough money, marrying the king of Camp Half-Blood. "How did Annabeth know?" you may ask. Hera told her enough times that was the reason.

What might stop Hera from doing so, though, was the fact that Annabeth was the only heir to the throne. Either way, when Hera died, Annabeth would take the throne. She was the nearest living relative.

And when that happened, she knew the whole kingdom would throw parties. Heck, Annabeth would throw a party.

Unlike her Athena and Frederick, Hera was cruel. She had the whole kingdom wrapped around her finger. Most of the kingdom was in poverty, and Hera and Annabeth were living in fairytale land with all the food they could eat. Annabeth promised herself that when she ruled, she would fix this.

She yawned into her hand, and looked out the window.

Wow, she thought, it's late.

She got up and went to bed.

-Bam! Scene change!-

A bystander would have been confused watching it happen.

Hera rushed out of the castle, wearing a black dress with her crown on her head. Her black hair fell elegantly down and her eyes moved around, as if making sure no one was watching. She stopped next to a pond and looked down at it.

No rippled-Hera looked up.

The pond didn't actually look like a pond. There was no bottom, and the water looked more like flowing mercury.

But without taking her shoes off, Hera jumped in. No crown floated to the surface.

On the other side of the pond, a dry Hera entered a black-walled room. The only thing in it was a mirror on the wall.

There was nothing unordinary about it.

Or rather, there was nothing unordinary about it until she said the words.

She looked at the mirror, and she reflected Hera looked back. Then she spoke, "Mirror, Mirror, on the wall, who's the fairest of them all?"

Hera's reflection disappeared, and smoke appeared engulfing the glass of the mirror. A mask appeared. One side of it was green with half of a smile and a happy eye, and the other side was purple and had half of a frown.

A masculine voice came from the mirror.

"You, my queen."

**So, for those of you coming from The Apple of My Eye, how do you guys like it? **

**In general, do you guys like it?**


	2. Chapter 2

Annabeth rode through the forest on her horse. She went to her father's grave earlier. It was a rush of emotion. She had been having realizations all day

She was 21 now.

An adult.

An adult who didn't know what will happen to her; who doesn't know who she is.

An adult who couldn't stand up for herself.

At the corner of her eye, she caught a blur of movement. She dismissed it as a trick of her eye.

Every day on her birthday, she went to the library in the town. What else was there to do? Celebrate at her house?

She saw a bit of blond rustling in the bushes.

She kept riding anyway.

And ran straight into a net.

_A trick of your eye, Annabeth? Have you learned nothing from reading, _she mentally scolded herself.

"Who's there?" Annabeth yelled out. Silence.

"You know, if you're going to steal from me, at least know that you have to come out to take the money."

Still there wasn't even a word said. After a few minutes, someone erupted from the bushes. He had pure, blond hair and blue eyes. Annabeth's eyes trailed to his arms- which were really muscly, might she say- and then to the knife in his hands.

_Great_, she thought. _I'm going to get murdered on my birthday. _

"I'm helping you escape."

"What?" Annabeth was caught off-guard by this. Helping her escape? From who?

"The queen sent me to kill you," he said while cutting the rope.

_She really hates me that much? _

"You're going to have to run as far as you can."

"How can I trust you?" Annabeth asked.

"If you want to live, you will run," the stranger said, as he finished cutting the rope.

Maybe because it was because of fear of this stranger; maybe it was because she believed this blond-haired mystery, but she ran.

**I have no idea what happened on the last try.**

**Okay, sorry for the super late update. I got writers block, procastinated, and got overwhelmed by school.**

**I'll try to get the better and longer chapter out tomorrow, or on Friday. It will be out by Sunday.**

**Captain Thorne**


End file.
